¡Parece un juego!
by Ayane Fenrir
Summary: ¡Zombie, zombie, zombie parece un maldito videojuego!/tenemos que escapar de aquí/ si te muerden es game over. Advertencia: lenguaje obsceno, sangre y violencia
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es un "demo" de una historia nueva, espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Primera parte: La ciudad.**

Natsu llevaba en carretera como cinco horas y ya estaba cansándose, le dolía el trasero y se le había entumido de la cintura para abajo.

"Ni modo, si quiero ver a mi familia es el precio que tengo que pagar" ya había terminado su carrera en la universidad. Licenciado en letras, que buen éxito le esperaría. Había decidido empezar su nueva vida en la misma ciudad que le vio nacer y crecer. Al fin pudo ver lo que parecían los edificios de la ciudad de Magnolia, al fin podría llegar, saludar a su familia y comer un buen platillo de su madre. Oh Dios, como extrañaba la sazón de su mamá. Natsu pisó el acelerador un poco más, deseoso de llegar a la casa donde pasó su infancia.

"Ya me imagino que cara va a poner mi madre cuándo me vea tan ojeroso y delgado, culpa a la universidad, le diré". Era ya de noche, eso como las ocho de la noche, y la ciudad estaba muy silenciosa. Era raro debido a que normalmente la ciudad se quedaba silenciosa a eso como las doce de la noche. Se encogío de hombros, no le dio mucha importancia. Seguramente nadie quería salir. Llegó a su casa y la observó detenidamente. No ha cambiado nada, todavía tenía las paredes blancas un poco descoloridas, el árbol donde años atrás se había raspado las rodillas. Sip, nada a cambiado.

Tocó el timbre, no se escucho nada. Volvió a tocar, nada, de nuevo, nada. Estaba preocupándose."Seguramente se habrán mudado" pensó. Pero de haber sido así, seguramente los nuevos dueños le abrían abierto y le hubieran gritado que se largara o si son amables le preguntarían que se le ofrece. Pero nada de eso pasó, ahora si que estaba preocupado. Natsu buscó las llaves que siempre estaban en la maseta de girasoles al lado de la puerta. Desde que tenía uso de razón su padre siempre dejaba una copia de las llaves en esa maceta, por si Natsu llegaba temprano a casa. Ahí estaban, con el mismo llavero con forma de sapo. Natsu casi suspira de alivio. Adentro de la casa todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Caminó con cuidado, dando pasitos para no chocar con nada.

"Diablos, creo que si me metí en una casa ajena"

No, era muy rápido para sacar esa conclusión. Natsu tanteó el aire, buscando una mesa o lo que sea para apoyarse en él. Nada.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a la luz del farol que dejaba ver la puerta abierta cuándo escuchó algo. Era un sonido pegajoso, se preguntó si pisó algo de camino hacia aquí. Pero después supo que eso era imposible, porque el sonido pegajoso se escuchaba sin que el moviera un pie.

"¿De dondé vendrá ese sonido?"

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- los llamó caminando a oscuras, sintió un pinchazo en la rodilla, pero no se quejó. "¿Será un ladrón o posiblemente los nuevos dueños de la casa?" se fue acercando donde se podía escuchar ese sonido pegajoso, después se vino otro. Era el sonido de alguien masticando "Y al parecer esa persona que este comiendo con esta oscuridad no tiene educación" pensó, pudo ver una luz tenue que venía de lo que parecía el estudio que estaba debajo de la escalera, siempre le había dado miedo ese estudio. No sabía porque, pero siempre le había dado miedo la luz que emitía en la noche. Se apróximo y el sonido pegajoso y de alguien masticando se iba haciendo más fuerte. Natsu recordó sus lecciones de Hapkido y de Judo, lo había dejado a un lado cuándo hizo cinta negra. Así que no recordaba mucho el como hacer una llave con estilo. "Pero de que puedo romper la nariz a golpes...," abrió la puerta con sigilo, y lo que vio ahí lo dejó helado.

Un hombre estaba inclinado sobre algo, y ese algo tenía cabello, era una chica. "" pensó rápidamente, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse que por el shock lo sentía entumido. Para su mala suerte la madera debajo de sus pies rechinó. "¡Mierda!" El hombre dejó el cuerpo destripado de la chica y lo miró con ojos blancos. Natsu siguió avanzando mientras el hombre que claramente estaba muerto avanzaba hacia él estirando sus brazos llenos de sangre.

"Es un zombi... ¡Es un jodido zombi!"

-Ehh... disculpa por haberte molestado, ya me iré. Perdón por la intromisión- habló tartamudeando "cómo si te fuera a escuchar" Natsu tropezó con sus propios pies, el hombre se acercaba extendiendo sus putrefactos y ensangrentados brazos, exigiendo comida. Natsu se retiró como un cangrejo, los brazos y las piernas las sentía entumidas.

"¡Arriba Natsu!" pensó rápidamente antes de que el hombre se le lanzara encima, le agarró el pie. Abrió la boca dejando ver unos dientes manchados de sangre y carne, Natsu le pisó la cabeza sintiendo los huesos crujir, la cabeza explotó como un cacahuate. Se le encogió el estómago.

"Ya tendrás tiempo para vomitar el jugo de la mañana", Natsu cayó al suelo porque sus piernas no le aguantaron más. Mientras veía lo que quedaba del cuerpo putrefacto del hombre se alarmó al no ver a su familia. Tomando aire se puso de pie. Subió las escaleras y buscó algo con que defenderse seguramente abrá más afuera, era mejor estár preparado buscó en lo que antes había sido su habitación, entonces supo que su familia no se había mudado, seguían viviendo allí.

"Con un bat estaré bien" pero no encontró nada, ni un bat siquiera. Estaba jodido. Resopló pensando que sería mejor moverse que quedarse allí, así buscaría a sus padres y tal vez encontraría a alguien más.

"Qué voy a encontrar, solo zombis y ya, vengo a ver a mi familia y esto ya es Resident Evil" pensó subiendo de nuevo al coche, después de verficar que no había más de esos bichos cerca. Se tomó un tiempo en tomar aire profundamente, las náuseas ya se estaban pasando. Se devanó los sesos pensando en un lugar en dondé habrían podido irse. Rezaba de que estuvieran en otro lugar que no sea esta ciudad, aunque se habría tardado seis horas en llegar desde Edoras hasta aquí. "Ni modo, por ahora sería salir cagando leches de este lugar". Pensado eso puso en marcha el coche, deseando de corazón que su familia estuviese bien.

0=0

Lucy se pegó a la pared como si fuese una lagartija "las lagartijas tienen mejor suerte" pensó amargamente. Ya había visto demasiado en ese lugar y no quería ver más. Pensó que yendo a la comisaría encontraría ayuda, pero no. Le salió todo lo contrario, encontró más bichos putrefactos ahí. No sabía cómo carajo sucedió esto, cómo fue que de la noche a la mañana todo habitante se había transformado en esas cosas. "A la próxima me largo a Florida a estudiar". Pudo ver uno de esos bichos ahí, al final del pasillo. Lucy apretó la pistola, le quedaban ocho balas cuándo mucho. El viajecito de la universidad hacía la comisaría se las había arreglado con un tubo oxidado, que por cierto le había dejado unas dolorosas ampollas. Se recordó a si misma que esa sería la última vez que se quedaba a estudiar tan tarde. "Aunque claro, si me hubiera ido a dormir, ahora sería un saco de babas y carne putrefacta", había llegado a la comisaría, con el pecho ardiendo y con las manos llenas de ampollas. Pero al menos había encontrado una beretta de nueve milímetros. "Lo bueno de haber sido criada como hija de un guardaespaldas es haber aprendido a usar las armas". Su padre siempre había insistido en enseñarle el manejo de las armas, al igual que defensa personal. Quién iba a decir que eso le serviría. Lucy resopló con muchas mariposas en el estómago y disparó al muerto que estaba al final del pasillo, bloqueándole el camino. Le disparó en la cabeza. "Ahora Lucy" corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta de salida. Casi se desmaya de alivio al sentir el frío en sus brazos, se había vestido por comodidad en lugar de pensar en los elementos. Una falda a cuadros azul, una camisa de botones blanca y unos converse azules. Ahora estaba arrepentida por su urgencia de comodidad. "Lo que menos importa ahora es la ropa, tengo que salir de este lugar" Lucy casi no conocía la ciudad, debido a que se la pasaba la mitad del tiempo encerrada estudiando. Suspirando y dándose cuenta de que no ahora no importaba si conocía la ciudad o no, empezó a correr bajo el frío y el apagado cielo.

**Bien he aquí el prologo de este nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas constructivas y alabos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

1

Natsu ignoró todo lo que pudo los muertos que dejaba atrás mientras aceleraba. "No son humanos, no volverán a hacerlo, tienes que salir de aquí" se alimentaba con ese pensamiento, la verdad casi no ayudaba. Pero al menos lo mantenía ocupado en no pensar en el terror que le esperaba afuera, solo pensar en ese hombre de hace unos momentos le producía escalofríos. Al menos pensar en su familia le calmaba un poco al igual que esas cosas de afuera ya no eran humanos. Bueno no tanto lo último, pero al menos era consuelo de que no irá a la cárcel por asesinato. "Deja de pensar estupideces Natsu y mejor céntrate en el maldito volante, si no mueres devorado por esos salvajes morirás aplastado contra un árbol". La verdad que su voz interior tenía mucha razón. Natsu se preguntó por milésima vez cómo fue que sucedió esto. No tenía ni una puta...

_¡Puff!_

El coche iba más lento, Natsu miró el medidor de gasolina. Vació ahora si se lo cargaba el payaso. Salió a trompicones y corrió con todo lo que pudo.

_Vamos Natsu, corre, corre hacia el puente de Magnolia. _

Su plan era ir al puente y salir hacia la carretera que estaba cerca de Lupinus y de ahí pedir auto stop o caminar. Quién sabe, lo único que quería era salir de esa ciudad, o buscar un teléfono para poder llamar a su madre o a su padre.

_Lo que sea, pero si quiero pasar por el puente tendré que pasar primero por el hotel. Después por un lote de carros, algo de camino hacía allá me podría servir. A lo mejor encuentro a alguien._

Natsu corrió más rápido cuándo vislumbró detrás a un grupo de bichos putrefactos, daba las gracias que salía a correr todas las mañanas. Vio a lo lejos una moto, ahora tal vez parecería Flash o Speddy Gonzaléz, rezó para que tuviera gasolina.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, la maldita moto no tenía una jodida llanta. _Una de dos Natsu, o mueves el trasero o simplemente dejas que te coman. _

_-_¡Ni de coña!- gritó de nuevo volviendo a correr, según él el hotel estaba a tres manzanas de ahí, rezaba que sus supociciones estuvieran correctas.

0/0

Lucy llegó a su casa más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, solo había gastado dos balas, daba las gracias a su padre con el corazón por haberla entrenado, aunque en un principio ella se había quejado. _Bien busquemos algo en mi desordenada casa que me pueda servir._ Con este pensamiento fue hacia la cocina y sacó tres cuchillos de carnicero, cuándo eran fines de semana sus vecinos solían hacer carnes asadas en el patio donde estaba la alberca y a Lucy siempre le tocaba llevar los utencilios. Los envolvió en plástico y se los colgó en el cinturón. _Temanmé zombis, llegó terminator_.

Lucy bufó.

-Después de esto, si salgo viva consideraré ir con un psicólogo para dejar ese hábito de hablar sola.

Lucy respiró ondo, sacó sus llaves y subió al coche. Debía sobrevivir.

**Muy corto lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sakura Dragneel: Muchas gracias por tu review, si va a ver romance, pero no va ser empalagoso. Espero que lo sigas siguiendo.**

**Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: Muchas gracias como siempre, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Alguna critica constructiva, sugerencias etc es bien recibida.**

**Si desean dejen comentario.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente comentario.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**2**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje muy fuerte, sangre, violencia y todas esas cosas de marca "M" si lo van a leer será bajo su propio riesgo, después no quiero reclamaciones ni lloraderas. **

No sabía cómo había llegado, pero lo había logrado en una sola pieza, que era lo importante. Natsu llegó sudando a mares y con la garganta reseca al hotel, pero _vivo_. Natsu cerró bien las puertas, gracias al genio que había construido el hotel las puertas eran dobles de madera y vidrio, parecían muy resistentes. Echó todos los cerrojos y apiló algunos sillones contra la puerta que estaban en el lobby. _Ahora si podemos respirar un poco tranquilos, ahora lo único que falta es encontrar algo con lo que poder defenderme, quizá una ametralladora o un lanza granadas mark 19. Lo que sea._ Natsu sacudió la cabeza y se puso a caminar por el desordenado Lobby. Mesas de café, revistas y teléfonos por todos lados. Natsu sintió casi lástima por las desafortunadas personas que estaban en el hotel en el momento del brote._ No es tiempo de sentir lástima por los demás, mejor céntrate en encontrar algo útil con lo que poder defenderte. Después te preocupas por las pobres almas en desgracia que murieron en esta situación de mierda._ Natsu se preguntó si el elevador funcionaba todavía, lo miró bien de arriba abajo y presionó los botones al azar, ninguno respondió.

-Lo que me faltaba- murmuró entre dientes_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Lucecitas y arcoíris? ¿Un duende que te guiara a la olla llena de oro?_ Dando un suspiro Natsu empezó a subir por las escaleras, buscaría sobrevivientes o algo útil en alguno de los pisos. Rogaba que hubiera alguien o algo todavía servible en este edificio.

0/0

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- gritó Lucy dando un pisotón al freno, el maldito cacharro estaba dando tumbos._ Debiste llevar a arreglar esta maldita carcacha cuando tuviste oportunidad, bueno ahora estas pagando tu holgazanería de no haberlo llevado al mecánico. _Desde que empezó la carrera de letras en la universidad el coche había demostrado algunos fallos técnicos, pero ella no le prestó atención por ser una total y completa ignorante. Lucy no sabía mucho de coches, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber cuando uno está fallando, al menos había logrado llegar al hotel que estaba cerca de la salida más cercana de Magnolia, el puente hacia Lupinus. Lucy bajó del coche de un salto, se lamentó un poco dejarlo atrás, le había costado paciencia y dinero. Pero pensó que era mejor el coche que su vida, así que corrió hacía la entrada al hotel. Estaba cerrado con todas las de la ley.

-Mierda y gusanos podridos- gruñó con enfado _cuándo atrapé al imbécil que le puso los seguros a la puerta lo voy a…_

-Unhhh- se escuchó a lo lejos, pero Lucy ya se había memorizado ese sonido tan repetitivo en esta ciudad, _ni modo Lucy… a poner en práctica tus clases de Karate._ Tomando un hondo respiro Lucy le pegó una patada de lado a la puerta, se resistió la maldita hija de puta. _¡Vamos Lucy, te costó la maldita cinta negra! _Se escuchaban los pasos de aquellos salvajes caníbales, Lucy puso toda su fuerza en una última patada. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Lucy casi cae hacia adelante, pero se recompuso rápidamente y corrió con todo. Pateó algunas puertas y sillas rotas que se interponían en su camino. Llegó al elevador a la velocidad de la luz, golpeó con los puños la puerta de metal._ Primero presiona el botón de arriba, genius. _Lucy presionó con violencia los botones, escuchó que lo que tal vez quedaba de la puerta se terminaba de romper _los malditos hijos de la madrugada tienen fuerza después de todo. _Lucy corrió a tropezones hacia las escaleras, las subió a toda prisa, se hizo algunos rasguños en las rodillas porque no paraba de tropezar con las escaleras. Llegó al segundo piso en tiempo récord _demonios, deberían de aplicar esto para llegar rápido a clases_. Lucy sacudió la cabeza, después tendrá tiempo de pensar en estupideces.

0/0

Natsu saltó por el susto cuando escuchó el estruendo que se oyó en el lobby, casi tira la browning, era lo único que pudo encontrar entre los cuartos del tercer piso. La encontró en un cuarto de al parecer un tío con pinta de mafioso, había mucho dinero escondido en la maleta además de droga; sin duda un tío mafioso. _Malditos bastardos, ya pudieron pasar._ Natsu siguió bajando hacia donde había llegado, había trazado un nuevo plan, salir por la cocina o por la lavandería que se accedía por el primer piso y ya después correría, trotaría o se iría hasta en mula hacia Lupinus. _Con tal de salir de esta asquerosa e inmunda situación está bien._ Nada en el segundo piso, claro cómo si fuese aparecer superman o batman de un momento a otro aquí. Natsu estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras de nuevo, hasta que sintió algo en su espalda, estaba filoso. Estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo y romperle los dientes al maldito que…

-No te muevas- era una voz femenina, suave y madura se escuchó por respuesta a sus pensamientos. Natsu levantó las manos_ genial, detenido por una mujer, estas hecho todo un Don Juan, Natsu. _Sintió más presión en la espalda, no sabía que tenía esa mujer en las manos, pero si era extremadamente filoso.

-Cuidado nena, esa cosa esta filosa- en respuesta recibió más presión. Bien, creo que le molestó que la llamara nena.-Tranquila, no soy ningún muerto.

La presión filosa en su espalda fue disminuyendo lentamente. _Ya quítame esa puñetera cosa de la espalda._ ¿Desde cuándo se ha hecho un cobarde? Cuándo no sintió más el filo en la espalda se dio la vuelta, le costó mucho tener la boca cerrada. Era una chica, y era la chica más bonita que había visto hasta ahora, tenía una cara de muñeca de porcelana, de rasgos definidos y ojos grandes. Cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas de aspecto muy infantil, vestía una falda azul, converse azules y una blusa blanca de botones, podía ver que tenía un cinturón de cuero en la falda, donde había un cuchillo envuelto en plástico.

-¿No estás infectado?- le volvió a preguntar, pudo notar un brillo distante en sus grandes ojos cafés. Natsu negó levantando las manos.

-No ¿y tú?- realmente era estúpido preguntar lo obvio. La chica negó bajando completamente el cuchillo. Natsu estuvo a punto de preguntarle su nombre cuándo se pudieron escuchar los pasos arrastrados de los zombis, _hay que moverse rápido, llévate a la chavala._ Natsu tomó a la chica rubia del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar con él hacia uno de los cuartos. La chica se resistió un poco pero después al ver las sombras de los muertos corrió junto con él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó después de ponerle todos los cerrojos a la puerta, la chica estaba terminando de apilar la mesa de café y las sillas contra la puerta, Natsu por mientras recorría con la pistola en alto el baño y el clóset. Gracias a Dios no había ningún bicho aquí.

-Lucy- fue su corta respuesta.- ¿Y usted?

A Natsu casi no le hablaban de usted y era rara la persona que lo hacía, se sintió un poco apenado pero no lo demostró.

-Háblame de tú, me llamo Natsu.- le dijo sonriendo amablemente, la chica le sonrió de casi igual forma, solo que su sonrisa era un poco nerviosa. _Pobre chavala no debe tener más de veinte años, pobrecilla debe de estar muy asustada… _

Natsu de nuevo miró a Lucy con más atención, no se veía asustada en ningún sentido, al contrario, se veía muy energética. Lucy suspiró haciendo a Natsu saltar, se había decidido. La ayudaría en lo que podría.

Le tendió una mano, Lucy lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- parecía una frase de una cursi película romántica, pero si quería sobrevivir con todas las de la ley tenía que cooperar con Lucy. Lucy lo miró con todavía más curiosidad, pero al final le apretó la mano. Haciendo un acuerdo mutuo; tú me cuidas, yo te cuido.

**¡Nuevo episodio! Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia y la comentan. Cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva o lo que sea me la hacen saber.**

**Sokar Takashi: muchas gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia, si pondré un personaje que sepa o sea medico. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

3

Natsu no tenía sueño, nada de nada. No sabía si era por la adrenalina o el hecho de que se encontraba solo con una mujer en una habitación. _Bueno dadas las circunstancias es mejor estar con ella que solo en este lugar sacado de una novela de terror._ Natsu se reacomodó en el incómodo y horroroso sillón de piel. No era broma cuando decían que esos sillones te dejaban entumido totalmente. En vez de dormir, Natsu se puso a pensar en porqués y se puso hacer conclusiones mentales acerca de lo que estaba pasando, de cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir en esta ciudad de pesadilla. _Digamos que los zombis son fruto de un virus creado por una corporación llamada Umbr…_

_-_¡Venga ya! Que no es Resident Evil- susurró entre dientes, lo bastante bajo para no despertar a Lucy, quién dormía tranquilamente en la única cama matrimonial que estaba en ese cuarto. Natsu se sentó y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, le dolía la cabeza por sacar conclusiones tan ilógicas y estúpidas. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía dormir, y la cabeza le dolía un montón.

Decidió que era inútil pensar en todo esto por el momento. Natsu se levantó y caminó con cuidado hacia el baño, le dio un vistazo a la cama, donde la rubia dormía beatíficamente entre las sábanas. No sabía mucho de ella, salvo que tenía tres años menos que él y que estaba estudiando la universidad. Solo eso, además de su nombre y se dijo que eso estaba bien. Estaba bien que no supiera mucho de ella, porque si por alguna razón a ella le pasaba algo, no quería encariñarse demasiado. Natsu casi no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas sobre una chica, cosas como el matrimonio o el amor. Realmente no lo hacía, no es que fuera gay o asexual pero simplemente no tenía tiempo para eso. Natsu suspiró pesadamente y cerró la puerta del baño, la verdad no tenía ánimos de darse una ducha, pero pensó que lo necesitaba, además de que por un momento se olvidaría de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. _Realmente debo proteger a Lucy, no importa cómo o qué haga. No quiero que más vidas se pierdan_. Aunque pensándolo bien, Natsu no quería jugar el papel del héroe. No sería recomendable hacerlo, porque después sería él el que saliera perdiendo al final. Solo ayudaría a Lucy a escapar.

Y quién sabe… tal vez jugar al héroe no sería tan malo después de todo.

0/0

Lucy se despertó gracias al ruido de la ducha, abrió los ojos con pereza y por un minuto olvidó donde se encontraba y qué había pasado. Se restregó los ojos con mucho sueño. Había dormido muy pesado, no siquiera tenía la sensación de haber estado durmiendo. Lucy se recogió el cabello en una coleta mal hecha, la verdad le importaba un comino su aspecto, solo quería comer algo y ducharse. Se levantó de la cama y se terminó de estirar, varios de sus huesos tronaron. Le dolía el brazo, se imaginó que era porque durmió encima de él._ ¿Qué importa el brazo? Mejor busca algo útil, antes de que se venga la matanza_. Lucy miró bien a su alrededor, la habitación se veía bien y ordenada. Buscó en el clóset una maleta o ropa, había una maleta de color caoba escondida en el fondo, al lado de la caja fuerte. Lucy la sacó con un solo brazo, pero después tuvo que usar el otro porque la maleta estaba muy pesada.

Con esfuerzo la puso encima de la cama, se limpió las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente, aunque había dormido un poco todavía se sentía cansada. No había comido en casi dos días ni tampoco había bebido nada. _Pobrecita de ti, no has comido nada. Aunque comas de nada servirá, de todas maneras terminaras sudando lo que comas._ Lucy sacudió la cabeza, a veces su subconsciente se encargaba de hacerla entrar en razón o amargarle esperanzas. No pensó más en eso, abrió la maleta y sintió una pequeña oleada de felicidad al ver su contenido.

Era ropa, era ropa limpia y tal vez de su talla. No importaba, se la pondría de todas maneras. Aunque la lleve arrastrando de lo holgada que estaba, le hacía mucha falta cambiarse de ropa. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, se giró completamente cubriéndose los ojos. Natsu había salido del baño, por unos momentos olvido completamente ese detalle, el que tenía un acompañante.

-Ah, Lucy-san- la voz de Natsu sonó nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, Lucy se cubrió con más fuerza los ojos. _Cámbiate rápido, cámbiate rápido. Por lo que más quieras, cámbiate rápido._

Lo último que Lucy necesitaba era que sus hormonas se alborotaran al ver el abdominal de un chico de veinticuatro años. _ Pero está terriblemente sexi…_

Lucy se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, se las dejó rojas.

Natsu la miraba entre diversión y extrañeza. Era un tanto curiosa, se terminó de poner los pantalones de mezclilla. La ropa le había quedado bien, había corrido con mucha suerte.

-Lucy-san, ya estoy- le avisó caminando hacia la pequeña nevera que estaba debajo de la televisión. Lucy no dijo nada, o si lo hizo no la escuchó.

Encontró cervezas, cerveza de raíz, refrescos, agua embotellada y algunos dulces. _Aunque suene mediocre, algo es algo. Prefiero comer cochinadas en lugar de nada._

Natsu tomó una botella con agua, el tacto helado le supo a gloria. La destapó y en cuatro grandes tragos se bebió el agua embotellada.

-¿Quieres una?- le preguntó a Lucy, quién todo este tiempo no le despegó la vista de encima. Lo miraba… lo miraba raro. Natsu tronó los dedos, haciendo saltar a la rubia. Aunque se hacía el tonto, él sabía qué tipo de mirada tenía Lucy mientras lo miraba embobada. Esa mirada que ya había visto incontables de veces en las mujeres que lo llegaban a conocer, atracción. Atracción ¿tal vez? Lucy asintió, con las mejillas rojas de la pena tomó una de las botellas que Natsu le ofrecía. La destapó y con pequeños tragos se la bebió.

Natsu tomó unas galletas, un gansito y unos choco roles congelados. Lucy tiró la botella a la basura. Natsu saboreó el chocolate y la piña de los choco roles, caray cómo tenía hambre. Le ofreció el gansito a Lucy, ella lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. Se terminaron las galletas en completo silencio, Natsu tiró los empaques al pequeño cesto de basura, se acostó en la cama, olvidándose por unos momentos de que Lucy estaba ahí.

-Ah- exclamó suavemente, sintiéndose apenado por haberla ignorado.- Lo siento Lucy-san, pero creo que dormiré un poco. Si escuchas algo raro, despiértame.

Lucy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, buscó ropa en la maleta. Encontró unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa negra. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta con llave, debajo del chorro de agua tibia Lucy se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como este palpitaba con fuerza.

0/0

Gray dio un puñetazo a la pared de roca, _esto es una mierda total, una pila de basura inservible. ¡¿Cómo Dioses ocurrió esto?! _Dando un suspiro terminó de pegarle a la pared, se le había venido encima cuándo un temblor sacudió la calle entera. A base de golpes, patadas y algunas maldiciones logró quitarse de encima la pared de la oficina. Todo había pasado muy rápido para él, estaba en la oficina del periódico- él es el dibujante de las tiras cómicas de los periódicos, unos cómics basados en las aventuras de "el cubo mafioso y la paleta justiciera". Un nombre bastante estúpido para un cómic muy estúpido, estaba trabajando en el diseño de la paleta justiciera cuándo escuchó el chirrido de unas llantas y después ¡PLOM! Se vino abajo la maldita fachada que tenía cómo pared. Gray se estiró y comprobó que no tuviera moretones o rasguños, o en el peor de los casos, un hueso roto. Pero no, nada. Gracias a que había puesto el codo. Gray corrió hacía la puerta, encontrándose cosas horribles en el camino, cómo vísceras y cuerpos descompuestos. No sabía qué había pasado mientras se recuperaba del shock, llegó a la puerta y la abrió de una patada muy certera. Se encontró con un escenario apocalíptico, digno de una novela o película de terror. Gray caminó con las piernas temblando, por el shock, varios coches estrellados entre sí, un camión de marinela estrellado en la pared de las oficinas de la prensa. Así que había sido el camión.

Escuchó unos pasos arrastrarse.

-No…- susurró apenas, era una muchacha, o lo que quedaba de una. Por los harapos de ropa que tenía podía juzgar que no pasaba más de los quince. Su cabello de un teñido color cenizo solo quedaban mechones, la mitad de su cabeza había desaparecido, dejando ver su cráneo destrozado y su cerebro a la luz. Le dieron ganas de vomitar. Gray corrió, empujó a varios cuerpos en su camino. Empujó a su jefe, dándole una patada en las partes bajas._ Ojalá me hubieses dado el aumento de sueldo que me merecía, ahora te mueres bastardo._ Gray siguió corriendo, pasando al lado de un hospital. Hasta que escuchó una voz cantarina pidiendo ayuda, era una chica de pelo azul largo, ojos cafés y vestía un traje de médico.

-¡Ayuda!- gritaba corriendo hacia él, Gray no dudo en detenerse y tomarla de la mano. Arrastrando a la chica encontraron una moto, con las llaves puestas y el tanque lleno.

-¡Sube!- le dijo a la chica, Gray nunca había manejado una moto antes, pero rogaba de que no se cayeran. La chica obedeció, Gray encendió la moto, que respondió con un suave rugido. _Bien, ahora irse a dónde sea. Ojalá que este cacharro aguante hasta el hotel que está a siete manzanas de aquí._ La moto dio un tumbo muy brusco, la chica soltó un gritito y se aferró un poco más a la cintura de Gray. _¡No es momento para sonrojarse! ¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!_

La moto salió disparada, haciendo a Gray inclinarse hacia adelante para no caer, no se quejó cuándo sintió las uñas de la muchacha encajarse en su estómago.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?!- le gritó por encima del rugido, la peli azul se acercó más para poder escucharlo.

-¡Wendy!- fue su respuesta, Gray aceleró, pasando al lado de varios muertos vivientes.

-¡Soy Gray!- le contestó inclinándose un poco adelante y tomando más velocidad.

0/0

Natsu avanzó con cuidado sobre el piso alfombrado, ahí estaban… eran uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cuatro muertos. Lucy se pegó un poco más a la espalda de Natsu, sentía muchas mariposas en el estómago. Apretó el mango del cuchillo con fuerza, se sentía un poco mareada por la adrenalina. Bien, el plan de Natsu era bastante sencillo, o eso parecía. Era correr y llegar hasta la lavandería salir por el ducto de ventilación de ahí o si no por la salida de emergencia de la cocina. Un plan sencillo y fácil.

-¿Lista Lucy-san?- le preguntó susurrando sin despegar su vista del pasillo. Sintió como la rubia asintió todavía con la cara pegada en su espalda. Como si fuese una misión secreta, Natsu levantó el puño a la altura de su cara, después lo bajó rápidamente, dándole la señal a Lucy de que corriera. Lucy tomó aire y corrió en puntillas, sin hacer ruido hacia las escaleras. Se quitó los tenis y aunque le daba un asco terrible bajó las escaleras trotando. En un tiempo record llegó a la lavandería, había una ventana. Se sintió como un agente súper secreto al caer con una mano y una rodilla apoyada al suelo. Escuchó un quejido, Natsu salía de la ventana torpemente, cayó de sentón.

-¡No es gracioso!- se quejó infantilmente mientras Lucy reía. Lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿A dónde, capitán?- le preguntó Lucy poniéndose los tenis, Natsu señaló con el cañón de la pistola hacia el sur.

-A Lupinos, teniente- bromeo, empezando a correr, seguido por Lucy. _Creo que después de todo… jugar al héroe no será tan malo._

**¡Hola a todos! Perdónenme mucho por no publicar, he tenido algunos problemillas que me quitaban las ganas de escribir. Pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo :D.**

**Muchas gracias a los que comentan, cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica constructiva es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Capitulo 4

4

_Tap, tap, tap…_ se escuchaba en la soledad de la oscura y fría noche, Lucy corría con todo lo que podía, no podía atrasarse. Porque si se atrasaba sería su muerte segura, echó un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro. Ahí seguían, seguían persiguiéndolos. Eran diez o más de esos muertos que los seguían, la situación empeoraba al encontrarse jadeando por la falta de aire y condición._ Si esto sigue así, seguramente me dará dolor de caballo._ Lucy ahora arrepentía tardíamente de no salir a correr de vez en cuando. Lucy cerró la boca para que los jadeos de cansancio se calmaran, pero le salió peor, al no saber controlar su respiración respiraba con mucha fuerza.

-Na…Natsu-san- lo llamó con un jadeo, su acompañante la miró por encima de su hombro, Lucy extendió una mano desesperadamente hacia el peli rosa. Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y la jaló con él mientras corrían lo más rápido posible. _Si la memoria no me falla hay una biblioteca cerca de aquí, después de la biblioteca son tres cuadras para el lote de carros, ahí cogeríamos un coche o lo que sea después ya se sabe que pasará. Nos largaremos de este jodido lugar. _Un plan sencillo, solo que difícil de llevar a cabo, se giró sin dejar de correr y haciendo a Lucy a un lado- la cual parecía estar a punto de desmayarse- disparó entre los ojos de uno de los zombis, cayó muerto con un ruido sordo. Algunos muertos se detuvieron para comer su nuevo aperitivo, pero también hubo otros que desearon mejor carne fresca. Natsu chistó la lengua con enfado, los malditos bastardos no se detenían con nada. Lucy resbaló con sus propios pies, estaba agotada y el pecho le ardía y las piernas las sentía entumidas. Cayó de rodillas llevándose a Natsu, qué si no fuera porque puso la mano se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la frente.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Levántate!- le pidió jalándola hacia su dirección para que se pusiera de pie, pero Lucy se negaba a levantarse, solo jadeaba desesperada. Los gemidos de los zombis se hicieron más fuerte conforme se acercaban. Natsu sin saber qué hacer, cogió a Lucy en brazos y corrió. Sintió una mano pegajosa que le intentaba jalar del tobillo. Dando un salto casi acrobático, Natsu siguió corriendo, la calle se le hacía eterna. Apretó con fuerza la pistola, dándose fuerzas mentales para poder seguir corriendo todo lo que podía. Vio a lo lejos un edificio con arquitectura gótica, las ventanas estaban rotas y tapizadas con tablas. Sintió una alegría inusual al ver el edificio. _¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! _Sintió de nuevo un jalón en el tobillo, y ese jalón fue muy fuerte. Natsu hizo malabares con la chica que estaba en sus brazos. Lucy apuntó la beretta por encima del hombro de Natsu, despidiéndose en silencio de su última bala, disparó al muerto que quería morder el tobillo de Natsu, sangre y sesos mancharon el pantalón de mezclilla del muchacho.

El interior del edificio no era tan diferente al exterior, bueno, salvo que no había señales de ningún muerto. Natsu bajó a Lucy, ella sintió en sus piernas un hormigueo y un dolor en la pantorrilla._ Mierda, que no sea un desgarre, que no sea un desgarre_.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó Lucy poniéndose en cuclillas para tratar aliviar el dolor en su pierna. Se mordió los labios al sentir más profundo ese dolor. Solo faltaba que fuese un jodido esguince.

Natsu checó las balas que le quedaban, solo quedaban nueve.

-Es la biblioteca, creo, si no lo es. Entonces es una escuela. No estoy muy seguro, hace mucho tiempo que no piso Magnolia.

Lucy suspiró, ella pensó que iba a ser sencillo salir de esta ciudad. Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo chillar con miedo, en la ventana que estaba al lado de ella una mano se asomaba, buscando comida. Lucy apuntó a la mano gris y costrosa que quería agarrarla del cabello, disparó y se dio una bofetada mental al recordar que ya no tenía balas. _Sí que eres idiota_. Natsu buscó algo con que golpear a esa cosa, no queriendo desperdiciar balas. Golpeó el brazo con un trozo de madera ya podrido.

El brazo desapareció. Lucy suspiró, menudo grito que se había dado. Se levantó deprisa, a pesar del molesto aguijón de dolor que sintió en la pantorrilla lastimada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Natsu al ver que ella se agarraba con mucha fuera la pantorrilla. Lucy asintió y caminó, caminaba como si fuese un pirata.

Era un dolor del infierno, pero no quería incomodar a Natsu con sus dolores superficiales. Ella se volvió a sentar sobándose la pantorrilla. Natsu se hincó a su lado, no tenía tantos conocimientos médicos, pero sí sabía cómo dar primeros auxilios.

-¿En…?- preguntó de nuevo Natsu, pero un grito desgarrador hizo eco en todo el edificio, Lucy se estremeció mientras el agudísimo grito se rompía por un rugido bestial.

Lucy se había acercado a Natsu y lo había tomado de la mano, casi encajándole las uñas por el tremendo susto que ese grito le produjo.

Natsu no se quejó al sentir la mano helada de Lucy apretarlo con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló al pensar en la horrible cosa que debió hacer ese rugido bestial.

Después hubo calma, un silencio de ultratumba, acallado solamente con los gemidos hambrientos de los muertos de afuera. Natsu empezó a caminar, no muy seguro de querer seguir y encontrarse con lo que fuera que estaba ahí. Pero sabía que los tablones clavados en la ventana no durarían mucho. Lucy lo siguió, pero soltó su mano para no molestarlo. Ella no quería ser un estorbo, era ya demasiado el hecho de que él la cuidara.

Cristales rotos, madera en astillas, sangre, pedazos de carne tirada por aquí y por allá. Era un ambiente horrible, Lucy sintió náuseas al ver un brazo rajado y medio comido. Natsu pasó al lado de la caja, paseando su mirada muy cuidadosamente por el pódium de madera por si encontraba cartuchos de bala. Pero nada, solo el teléfono destrozado y la computadora tirada y echando pequeñas chispas.

Natsu siguió avanzando con cuidado por el destrozado lugar, llegó a una puerta astillada y manchada de sangre, dándole una pinta siniestra. Natsu pateó la puerta, ni de broma tocaría esa puerta con sangre. La puerta se convirtió en miles de astillas.

-Lucy-san, no dejes de seguirme, grita si ves algo sospechoso.- le dijo casi en un susurro, adentrándose finalmente en ese oscuro y misterioso cuarto.

La primera reacción de Natsu al entrar ahí fue el de arrugar la nariz, ese cuarto apestaba a sangre y a podrido. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, que no podía ver su mano, sintió un tironcito en la camisa detrás de él, se estremeció por la sorpresa.

Natsu avanzó con cuidado con Lucy tomándolo de la camisa, ella cojeaba un poco por su pierna lastimada. Aguantaba el terrible hedor que estaba en ese cuarto, chocó con algo duro y doloroso. La maldita puerta. La mano de Lucy se aferró más a su camisa. Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada, daba a un pasillo largo con la luz de la luna alumbrando el pasillo con una luz tétrica.

-Lucy-san, puedes soltarme ya hemos llegado.- le dijo suavemente para no asustarla, pero Lucy no soltó su camisa. Natsu tocó los dedos que le sostenían… le dio un escalofrío helado.

Los dedos _definitivamente_ no pertenecían a Lucy, estaban resecos, como de cartón. Natsu giró lentamente la cara para toparse con unos ojos saltones amarillos e inyectados en sangre._ ¡¿Qué cojones?!_

Natsu le aplicó una llave de Judo a esa cosa que le estaba agarrando, entonces pudo ver bien a ese ser que todo este tiempo lo había tenido cerca.

Tenía el tamaño de una persona, tenía piernas demasiado flacas, en sus tobillos tenía una cadena pesada y negra, estaba desnudo y carecía de miembros sexuales, el torso estaba pálido y algunos manchones rojos como unas grandes y dolorosas ampollas estaban manchando algunas partes del torso, la cara estaba pálida y las mismas ampollas estaban en toda la cara de esa cosa, unos ojos saltones amarillentos e inyectados en sangre lo miraban, una cicatriz surcaba la mitad de su rostro, deformándolo y dándole un aspecto de lo más grotesco, la criatura abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto sus dientes filosos y manchados de sangre, una especie de pus amarilla empezó a emanar de las ronchas asquerosas de la cara. La criatura soltó un rugido, agudo y chirriante, como cuando rasguñas el pizarrón o pasas algo filoso por una ventana. Natsu se estremeció, la criatura se puso de pie sin usar las manos, que parecían una planta marchita. Parecía un bailarín grotesco de break dance.

_Carajo, carajo, carajo._

La mente de Natsu estaba en blanco y el instinto de supervivencia se activó. Con las manos temblorosas y caminando hacia atrás alejándose de esa abominación. Apunto entre los ojos y disparó, la criatura siguió caminando sin notar el disparo, caminaba lentamente, haciendo sonar esa cadena con sus arrastrados pasos. _Mierdamierdamierdamierdamier da ¡A los ojos! ¡Apunta a los ojos! _Alejándose de esa abominación Natsu volvió apuntar, y disparó sin fijarse bien en donde disparaba.

La criatura seguía moviéndose lentamente, sin notar los disparos, parecían moscas. Natsu estaba harto y muerto de miedo, así que hizo un acto de suicidio. Pateó a la criatura y cuando estaba en el suelo, disparó al corazón.

La criatura se retorció como un gusano en el anzuelo, parecía que le daba un ataque de epilepsia. Pero después de un rato, ya no se movió. Natsu dio un suspiro, esa cosa le haría tener pesadillas. _Olvida eso, más importante es ¿Dónde está Lucy?_ Natsu se volvió a levantar y pasando de largo a esa cosa que empezó a derretirse, desprendiendo un olor pútrido corrió de regreso por donde vino. Si no lograba encontrar a Lucy, jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

**¡Hola gente! Ya sé u.u, merezco que me jalen de las orejas por tardar tanto en publicar. ¡Peeeeeroo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, si les ha gustado háganmelo saber por medio de reviews :D, me harían muy, muy feliz si comentaran :D.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Los invito a leer mis otras historias, Engel y como si fuera cierto, a ver que les parece.**

**Ayane, fuera.**


	6. Capitulo 5

5

Natsu le dio una patada al muerto putrefacto que quería agarrarlo con sus manos costrosas y llenas de sangre, esquivó y pateó a varios cuerpos que se interponían en su camino, y cuando ya no había más cerca de él, de nuevo echó a correr. No encontraba a Lucy, no lograba encontrarla, y era como la milésima vez que él se reprendía mentalmente por este descuido imperdonable. No podía creer que Lucy haya desaparecido en sus narices, tan concentrado estaba en ese estúpido cuarto, que no se percató ni un momento de la presencia de la joven. _Serás escupido por el demonio si no logras encontrarla, y si muere, será tu culpa solamente._ Se regañaba mentalmente, esperando que quienquiera que estuviese en el cielo, que escuchara sus inútiles y patéticos auto reproches y que pusiera a la joven mujer enfrente de él. Pero no iba a ser fácil, claro que no, eso lo estaba comprobando ahora mismo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- gritó exasperado al darse cuenta que la puerta que estaba enfrente del pódium destrozado de madera estaba cerrada, no había marcha atrás, o era esta maldita puerta o saldría afuera a buscarla por las atestadas calles. Aunque optaba mejor buscarla por todo el edificio. Dando un profundo suspiro y guardándose la pistola en el bolsillo de la camisa dio dos pasos atrás, tensó los brazos y las piernas y le dio una tremenda patada a la madera que hasta hizo eco. Se mordió los labios para no gemir de dolor al sentir en su espinilla un calambre de dolor. De nuevo respiró con fuerza, la puerta cedió un poco.

_Bien, ya falta menos ¡Vamos!_ Se hizo para atrás de nuevo tensándose para el siguiente golpe cuando escuchó un crujido que resonó en toda la habitación. Natsu paró su patada de golpe, quedándose quieto como una estatua. _Oh Dios, díganme que ese ruido no fue…_

Natsu giró lentamente sobre sus talones, con el pánico congelándole la sangre, contempló de donde venía ese ruido parecido a tablas crujirse. Las tablas que cubrían las ventanas se partían con mucho ruido, la oscuridad de afuera y las astillas dejaban ver muchas manos putrefactas acompañadas de gemidos y gruñidos sobrenaturales. El sonido de la puerta haciéndose astillas acompañó al de las ventanas, siguiendo con el eco de gruñidos y gemidos. Natsu tenía la quijada hasta el suelo, viendo con terror como los zombis terminaban de romper las pocas barreras del lugar. Cuando al fin no quedaron maderas ni obstáculos, los muertos al fin avanzaron hacia el edificio. A Natsu le costó un poco el reaccionar, pero al ver como se acercaba un muerto con la cara derretida parecido a la cabeza de un pavo, al fin reaccionó. Le pegó a la puerta con mucho más fuerza, no le importó si la puerta hacia mucho ruido, de nuevo le pego ahora con mucha más fuerza al ver a lo lejos a un grupo muy diferente a estos que entraban. Sabía que esos eran diferentes por la manera en que caminaban, no, no caminaban; _corrían._ Natsu le pegó con mucha más fuerza a la puerta, no le importó tomar impulso ni tampoco los pinchazos de dolor que le recorrió el hombro.

-¡Joder, ábrete!- gruñó dándole de patadas a la puerta, miraba de vez en cuando encima de su hombro, cuidando que aquellos muertos que corrían no estuviesen cerca. La madera de la puerta dio un último crujido, esta vez más fuerte, y la puerta desapareció haciendo un escándalo. Todos los muertos en la sala giraron al escuchar el escándalo. Natsu empezó a correr hacia el pasillo oscuro. Corrió sin importarle los dolores que le recorrían el hombro y la pantorrilla, el piso estaba un poco resbaloso, y estaba seguro de que no quería saber él porque. El pasillo se le empezaba a hacer infinito, contando también de que estaba corriendo a oscuras, no le preocupaba la oscuridad, le preocupaba volver a encontrarse a un engendro como el de antes. Se estremeció de terror al recordar aquellos ojos amarillos. Al fin, después de varios minutos corriendo, chocó con algo duro. Natsu pasó las manos sobre la plana y dura superficie, buscando dientes o una nariz deforme, algo que le demostrara que no era la pared o la puerta. Encontró algo redondo frío y suave, pulido. Era una puerta, no era ninguna pared. Natsu recargo la frente sobre la madera, suspirando de alivio. Pero ese alivio no le duro mucho, se escucharon varios rugidos bestiales, y algo le decía que no eran los zombis lentos. Se quedo así, de piedra escuchando aquellos rugidos detrás de él. Después hubo unos segundos de silencio… pero fueron interrumpidos por varios ruidos, uno de ellos, el más destacado… era parecido al sonido de unos pies corriendo, no uno, si no varios. Natsu giró temeroso su mirada sobre el hombro, apretó con más fuerza la perilla. El pasillo estaba oscuro, salvo los tenues brillos de la luna que se colaban débilmente por las ventanas entabladas, y el sonido de los pasos corriendo no se detenían. Hasta que los vio…

Eran tres, tres cuerpos muertos que brillaban débilmente bajo la luz de la luna. Se acercaban cojeando y tambaleándose toscamente, los tres estaban muertos, pero era visible que eran muy diferentes a los demás muertos de allá afuera, tenían la putrefacción como cualquier otro zombi, pero también tenían unas uñas largas, largas como de cuatro centímetros si no es que más, de sus bocas entreabiertas, donde caía baba negra, había colmillos. Tan filosas como de tiburón. Natsu retrocedió intentando hacer el más mínimo silencio, apretó con mucha fuerza la perilla, tanta que empezó a sudar y las palmas se le entumieron. Giró la perilla lentamente, haciendo un "clic" pequeño, la puerta al fin se abrió. Los tres cuerpos seguían moviéndose muy lentamente en dirección a Natsu, quien contenía la respiración y tensaba las piernas listas para correr. Al parecer aquellos muertos no se percataban de su presencia todavía, podía hacerlo. Podía lograr pasar a la otra habitación, podía lograrlo…

Apretando los dientes y los labios para contener sus jadeos empezó a empujar la perilla suavemente, el corazón lo tenía en la garganta y palpitaba con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. La empujo lo más suave que pudo, sin despegar la vista de aquellos muertos por si corrían hacia él. Uno de los muertos se le acerco tanto que le rozó el brazo, Natsu apretó con fuerza la quijada. Muy lentamente la puerta se abrió, Natsu metió su cuerpo a la fuerza, porque la puerta no se podía abrir mucho porque algo se lo impedía del otro lado. Empujó su cuerpo a la fuerza en la mediana cavidad, tentó con el pie algo firme en donde poder pisar. Bajó lentamente su pie hasta dar con algo firme y lo bastante resistente para aguantar su peso, esperando que fuese el piso empezó a bajar su otro pie. Se sostuvo de la puerta atorada, deseando que no hiciera ruido, o peor aun que se resbalara.

Bajó con mucho cuidado, sudando más al tener que soportar todo su peso en sus brazos, estaba con medio cuerpo ya del otro lado cuando su codo se golpeo con la puerta, haciendo un ruido seco. Los muertos giraron la cabeza tan rápido que sonó chasquido, mirándolo con sus muertos ojos blancos. _¡Puta mierda!_

Tan rápido como pudo Natsu terminó de bajar, resbaló y cayó de sentón en el suelo, con muchas cajas y muebles cayéndole encima. Los muebles y cajas estaban apilados contra la puerta, eso era lo que le había impedido el paso. Después de que la lluvia de cosas terminara de golpearle en la cabeza se puso de pie y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte esta área estaba alumbrada. Estantes de libros, muchos estantes y sillones con algunas mesas rotas y al igual que una que otra cafetera hecha pedazos en el suelo. Era una librería y no sabía dónde estaba la siguiente puerta, pero no le importaba. Se detuvo enfrente de un estante enorme, se le ocurrió una idea. Natsu apiló un sillón y se subió arriba del estante, justo a tiempo para ver la puerta siendo destrozada a zarpazos por los tres muertos. Se metió el puño a la boca, para ahogar su respiración acelerada. Los zombis entraron a la librería con una velocidad impropia de un muerto viviente. Natsu recargó la frente en la madera del mueble, deseando que Lucy estuviese bien.

0/0

Lucy giró sobre si misma al escuchar el estruendo lejano de algo romperse. Pero no le dio importancia, al menos no de momento. De nuevo puso su atención en aquella vitrina, no podía creer que alguien tuviese un arma aquí. Una escopeta calibre 12. Al parecer el dueño de esta oficina privada le chiflaban las armas. No encontraba la llave, y no quería hacer un escándalo. Le costó bastante escabullirse en la oficina. Suspiró resignada al no dar con la llave, tendría que romper el cristal. Trató de no pensar en Natsu y si ese ruido hubiese sido él. Le había costado tripas corazón dejarlo atrás, de seguro la estaría buscando. Lo había dejado atrás para no hacerle un estorbo, aunque ella se sentiría culpable si algo le pasara a él. Ella sabía que había sido egoísta al dejarlo atrás. También sabía que había sido sumamente cobarde al no permanecer a su lado. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella por él? Solo estorbar.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza para que aquellos pensamientos no la atormentaran, tenía que seguir, tenía que encontrar supervivientes o algo que respirara y que no intentara comerte. Lucy tomó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y golpeo contra el vidrio. Se quedó quieta a la espera de gemidos hambrientos. Nada ¿se irían a otra parte? No, a lo mejor estarán lejos, o a lo mejor la puerta es bastante gruesa para que la escuchen. No importaba, ya tenía la escopeta. Revisó las balas, cargada, con todas las balas. Había sido buena racha. Incluso con buena suerte divina encontraría más por el resto del edificio. _Venga, sería demasiado fácil._ Se guardó la pistola en un pequeño morral que encontró adentró de uno de los cajones del escritorio y también unos snacks que encontró en el mini bar. Seguramente el tipo que era el ocupante de esta oficina era rico, o al menos le gustaba la buena vida. No era mucha comida, pero la guardaría por si acaso, solo eran unas galletas saladas, una pequeña bolsa de chocolatinas y una barra de cereal con avena. No mucho, pero seguro que le serviría más adelante. Abrió la puerta pesada de madera al estilo antiguo, giró la cabeza a ambos lados del pasillo, buscando muertos. Nada ¿A dónde habrán ido? Sin detenerse a investigar empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, la oficina principal estaba en la planta alta. La planta baja estaba plagada de zombis, así que tendría que buscar una puerta o una ventana lo suficientemente baja como para salir de ahí. _Espera ¿Y Natsu? No puedes dejarlo aquí, después de que te ofreció su ayuda, tú lo abandonas. Eres la mejor persona del mundo_.

Ignorando su sarcástica voz interior Lucy corrió al otro lado del pasillo, donde había una puerta que no había revisado. La abrió y se encontró con las caras de los Looney Toons pintadas en las paredes, Lucy se cubrió la boca con la mano al ver que unos manchones terroríficos manchaban la pared con las caricaturas, manchas rojas y oscuras pintaban las paredes, dándole un aspecto horrible y siniestro. Lucy se acercó a una pared con el dibujo de Piolín y Silvestre, además de las manchas que adornaban la pared, se dio cuenta que también habían varias huellas de pequeñas huellas ahí. Las huellas casi no se veían debido a que estaban barridas, como si hubiesen querido limpiar la sangre pero solo hubiesen logrado manchar más la pared. Lucy respiró hondo y se tragó el nudo en la garganta y también las lágrimas de pena que querían formársele. Ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar algo o alguien que todavía siguiera vivo, no sabía que había sucedido en la ciudad, pero quería averiguarlo o al menos una pista. Siguió caminando pasando de la recepción, la computadora estaba conectada y parecía en buenas condiciones. Probó en prenderla, nada.

-Eso hubiese sido demasiado fácil.- susurró, buscó algo útil, un celular, un walkie talkie. Lo que fuese que pudiese comunicarla con otros lugares, pero nada, ya se le hacía raro que estuviese teniendo buena suerte. Escuchó un crujido de papeles al pisarse, giró sobre sí misma, el pasillo estaba un poco mal iluminado por algunas luces parpadeando pero logro ver algo detrás de una de las sillas. Se acercó apuntando con la escopeta hacia la silla, cuidando de no pisar los papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la silla la pateo con fuerza a un lado, apuntando al pequeño bulto que estaba ahí. Se quedó en shock.

Una niña, una niña de cuatro años cuando mucho, la miraba con miedo en sus grandes ojos azules. Tenía cabello blanco, vestía un vestidito rosa con adornos de cerezas decorándolo, encima del vestido tenía un mandil infantil de plástico amarillo con dibujos de limones con caritas sonrientes. Lucy bajó el arma y se puso a la altura de la niña, quien ahora la miraba alerta. Lucy no sabía que decir, así que empezó por su preguntarle su nombre.

-Hola, me llamo Lucy ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó suavemente, la niña la miró largo rato, todavía asustada. Pensó que la niña no sabía hablar, pero cuando lo hizo habló con un tonito cantarín y soprano.

-Lisanna.- respondió pegándose más a la pared, como queriéndose fundir con esta. Lucy alargó una mano hacia la niña, lentamente con miedo, esperando una reacción de la niña. Como no se movió, Lucy prosiguió y acaricio el corto cabello de la niña, con ternura y lo más suave que pudo.

-¿Dónde están mis papis?- preguntó tomando con sus pequeñas manos los dedos de la mano que Lucy tenía en su cabeza. A Lucy se le rompió el corazón al escuchar su pregunta.

-No lo sé, yo estoy buscando a un amigo ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo y te ayudo a buscar a tus papis?- le propuso cerrando con delicadeza los dedos en donde Lisanna tenía su mano. Los ojos de Lisanna se llenaron de lágrimas.

-También quiero a mis hermanos- pidió hipando, al borde del llanto. Lucy no sabía qué decir para animar a la niña. Era muy probable que sus padres y sus hermanos hubiesen muerto, las probabilidades de que estuviesen vivos eran nulas. Pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Lisanna, la niña la miró un momento pero después de ver la sonrisa tan dulce que le dedicaba Lucy, la tomó. Lucy cargó a la niña en brazos y echó a correr por donde había venido antes de que cosas desagradables se le presentasen. Lisanna se aferró al cuello de Lucy y Lucy tuvo que bajar un poco la marcha para que la niña se pusiera en caballito. Corrió a la otra puerta que estaba al lado de la zona de niños, abrió la puerta y todo estaba en silencio. Este cuarto si estaba alumbrado, eran varios escritorios con computadoras, televisiones y DVD, y vio uno que otro proyector. Se quedó con Lisanna en su espalda, no la bajaría. Caminó con cuidado por los escritorios, con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil. Revisó todos los escritorios, pero nada. Hasta que sintió una mano aferrarse a su tobillo, Lucy se mordió los labios para no gritar al ver como un zombi le agarraba e intentaba morderle la piel desnuda del tobillo. Lisanna gritó en oído de Lucy haciendo que le zumbaran los oídos. Lucy se retorció alejando su pie lejos de las mandíbulas casi chimuelas del zombi, Ella no podía cargar a Lisanna y no tener libres las manos, cerró con fuerza los puños y en un movimiento rápido le piso la cabeza al muerto, el estómago se le encogió cuando sintió debajo de su pie el chasquido del cráneo al romperse.

Respiró profundamente, Lisanna lloraba, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Lucy. Ella sabía que le había dado mucho miedo eso, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Así que de nuevo corrió por donde había venido, esperando encontrar a Natsu vivo. ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Cómo le iban las cosas Natsu?...

0/0

…_de la chingada. Las cosas están de la chingada._ Pensó Natsu con frustración gateando con mucho cuidado por el delicado estante, ahí seguían esos bastardos, merodeando en busca de algo en que comer. No podía bajar así y menos sabiendo que aquellos muertos corrían y parecían depredadores.Natsu se mordió el labio inferior para contener un aullido de dolor, un maldito clavo medio salido se le encajo en la rodilla. Justo donde entume. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado y avanzó de puntillas por el estrecho estante, había visto una puerta del otro lado de la biblioteca. Se impulsó y cayó con las puntas de los pies al suelo, sintiendo una calada de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró encima de su hombro para ver si no había hecho ruido al caer, no, todo seguía igual, esos imbéciles no se dieron cuenta y seguían merodeando por ahí. Natsu sonrío burlonamente y levantó el dedo corazón de la mano derecha y lo apuntó a uno de los zombis. Después corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe y cerrándola con un portazo. _Maldición_. Como acompañado de su blasfemia se escuchó un golpe seco del otro lado de la puerta, gemidos y gritos de terror eran ahogados por la resistible madera. Natsu buscó desesperadamente por toda la habitación algo con lo que detener la puerta, que retumbaba violentamente debido a los ataques de los tres muertos contra la puerta. Apiló los pedazos restantes de lo que una vez fue una mesa de café hecha de caoba, los apiló amontonados contra la puerta, quien ya empezaba a desprender pequeñas astillas. _No durara nada, será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que se rompa la puerta y te devoren._

Haciendo caso a sus alertas, Natsu se apartó de la puerta, caminando con la vista pegada a la puerta que con cada sacudida violenta desprendía más astillas. Corrió a trompicones hacia atrás al ver con horror como un enorme pedazo de madera se desprendía y veía a través a uno de los muertos enseñando los dientes filosos como un depredador.

Sin pensárselo dos veces más, se dio la vuelta y corrió por el largo pasillo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo esquivando muebles volteados y mirando encima de su hombro para ver si lo perseguían. Echaba fugazmente miradas a los lados buscando puertas, el ruido atroz de la puerta despedazándose se hacía más lejano conforme se alejaba. Hasta que el ruido se hizo más fuerte, _Dios, díganme que ese no era el sonido de una puerta despedazándome._ Después de ese sonido escalofriante, se escucharon más, el de varios rugidos bestiales y el sonido de unas garras rasguñando el suelo, como si corrieran. Natsu respiro hondo y se obligo a apresurar el paso. ¿Era su imaginación o ese condenado pasillo se estaba haciendo cada vez más largo?

0/0

Gray ignoró lo mejor que pudo el viento que le quemaba la cara por la velocidad, también el rugido insistente de su estómago, también la cara de Wendy en la cavidad de su hombro y cuello. Algo que de verdad hacia que se le enchinara la piel, era sentir la respiración de Wendy en su cuello. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse si de verdad quería salir con vida._ Si no te matan esos monstruos, morirás aplastado por una moto._ Gray apretó con fuerza el manubrio de la moto, no debería de pensar en tonterías, tenía que centrarse, tenía que proteger a Wendy. No podía dejarla sola, la chavala apenas tenía veinte años, era más joven que él… por siete años. El hotel estaba plagado de muertos, así que habían continuado su camino. Hasta encontrar un lugar un poco más seguro, al menos un lugar en donde puedan dormir por unos momentos. Wendy se había quedado dormida recargada en su espalda, pero se aferraba firmemente en su abdomen, como si él fuera una almohada. Aceleró mucho más, al vislumbrar a lo lejos un edificio con arquitectura gótica. No se veían muchos muertos, Gray tenía una idea era loca, pero era una buena idea al fin y al cabo. Si lograba salir de esto con vida, no volvería a fumar en lo que le queda de salud y de vida._ Si claro, ahora lo que más necesitas en un taco de cáncer._

Gray respiró hondo, tenía que despertar a Wendy, no tenía mucho tiempo porque ahora no podía detenerse.

-Wendy…Wendy- la llamó moviendo su hombro para despertarla, Wendy gruñó suavemente, despertándose al fin.

-¿Gray-kun?- preguntó Wendy, con la voz rasposa. Gray se acercaba más al edificio, no había tiempo de explicaciones.

-Wendy, sostente bien fuerte- le dijo sin darle explicaciones, Wendy no entendió él porque, pero lo hizo. Se aferró más al abdomen de Gray, sin llegarlo a aplastar, solo tensó sus brazos. Gray dio un último respiró, cuando la moto se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta, Gray apoyó su peso hacia atrás y jaló con fuerza el manubrio, subiendo la moto como en caballito. Sintió que Wendy le encajaba las uñas en el abdomen, Gray tensó sus piernas y brazos, con el corazón en la garganta siguió adelante con la moto en una llanta. La moto rugió como una sierra al estamparse con fuerza en la puerta doble, Gray retumbó bruscamente en el asiento, pero se aferró con mucha fuerza, cuando volvió a caer de sentón en el asiento se tuvo que morder los labios para no gritar de dolor. Se había golpeado en medio de las piernas, casi lloraba por el dolor, pero tenía que aguantar. Gray enderezó la moto y giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda despedazando la puerta con el vehículo entrando con fuerza. Era un pasillo oscuro, Gray pensó que era inútil seguir en la moto. Saltó de la moto lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a una pálida Wendy de la mano, y echó a correr. Los muertos rodearon la moto, y empezaron a intentar comerla. Era su oportunidad perfecta para correr…

Wendy seguía en shock y pálida cuando se detuvieron al fin, en una enorme biblioteca. La puerta estaba destruida, pero no había muertos aquí. Gray camino hacia el fondo de los estantes, buscando un escondite temporal. No soltó la mano de Wendy, no quería perderla de vista. Cuando salió de uno de los estantes, vio unas escaleras transparentes en forma de caracol. Sin pensárselo subió jalando a Wendy con él. Pasando por varios estantes llegó a un pequeño cuarto, la oficina, dejó a Wendy en medio del pequeño cuarto, y cerró con seguro la puerta, después apiló varias sillas. Al fin podría respirar un poco más. Wendy seguía pálida y Gray se preocupo, pensó que a lo mejor había entrado en un estado catatónico por aquella emoción tan fuerte. Estirando una mano temblorosa hacia ella, tocó con suavidad su mejilla roja y fría por el helado viento de afuera. Wendy parpadeo al fin entrando en sí. Miró a Gray con ojos distraídos, pero después lo miró con impresión.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó enfadada y asustada, Gray le cubrió la boca rápidamente. Acercó su cara a la de ella, para mirarla más fijamente a los ojos.

-Silencio, no grites, pueden escucharnos- le dijo susurrándole, las mejillas de Wendy se pusieron rosas por la pena de tenerlo tan cerca.

Gray quitó la mano de su boca y se sentó con la espalda recargada en la pared, cansado de repente por la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes que acababa de vivir. Apoyó los brazos en las piernas levemente abiertas y bajó la cabeza. Wendy se sentó tímidamente a su lado y con mucha timidez, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Gray no la rechazó, lo que necesitaba ahora era calor, la adrenalina anterior lo había dejado con las manos heladas. Incluso se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, ella tampoco lo rechazó.

-¿Qué estas estudiando?- le preguntó Gray para alivianar la tensión, además de que no quería quedarse dormido. Wendy se acercó un poco más a él, pegando su hombro con el de él, Gray se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y estaba fría.

-Traumatología, cuando todo esto sucedió, estábamos en nuestra primera visita al hospital, donde veríamos un video de una operación. ¿Y tú?

Gray negó graciosamente.

-Solo no te rías o burles- le pidió avergonzándose levemente, Wendy negó suavemente, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Gray dio un suspiro.

-Estudié arte visual, solo que no había ahora ningún trabajo propio de mi profesión, tenía que ganar dinero de alguna manera. Así que conseguí un empleo en una oficina de periódicos, era el dibujante de las tiras cómicas de ahí yo dibujaba las aventuras de…

-…el cubo mafioso y la paleta justiciera- terminó Wendy con una pequeña risita, Gray sonrió débilmente, al menos había una persona que leía ese estúpido cómic.

-Lo leía todos los días antes de irme a la universidad. Estaba a punto de graduarme, solo tenía que asistir a esa última práctica para recibir mi título.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Gray.

-¿Graduarte? ¿Tan rápido?

Wendy de nuevo rio quedamente.

-Sí, yo iba en una clase superior, digamos que soy una de esas "genios". Aunque no pude recibir mi título me siento como una verdadera doctora.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Gray se limito a contar sus respiraciones, pero después dejó de hacerlo temiendo que pudiera dormirse. Así que decidió sacar otro tema de conversación.

-¿Te gustaba ese cómic?- le preguntó Gray, frotando sin darse cuenta el brazo de Wendy para darle calor.

-Me hacía reír ¿Qué iba a pasar después?- preguntó Wendy, estremeciéndose por el contacto de la mano de Gray.

-El cubo mafioso, iba a perder todo su poder por la traición de su mano derecha, la ficha peón de ajedrez, el peón era amigo de la paleta.- dijo Gray con los ojos aleteando, luchando por no quedarse dormido. Wendy solo dijo un quedo "ah", sin darle importancia. Sin poderlo resistir más, Gray cerró sus ojos, quedándose al instante dormido. Wendy escuchó la respiración pausada de Gray y sus suaves ronquidos y porque había dejado de frotar su brazo. Wendy sonrió tímidamente, se dio cuenta de que no alcanzó a darle las gracias por salvarla, por cuidarla y por intentar darle calor. Ella decidió velar por su sueño, vigilaría…

Intentó ponerse de pie pero la cabeza de Gray estaba recargada en la de ella, Wendy sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, intentando no despertarlo. Estiró las piernas e intentó levantarse, pero Gray se movió resbalando su cabeza de la mano de Wendy y cayó en el regazo de ella. Wendy se puso de mil colores y sintió que el corazón casi se le salía por el pecho, ella era muy penosa con los chicos. Decidió dejar las cosas así, no quería despertarlo. Sin darse cuenta, Wendy se había quedado viendo fijamente la cara de Gray, a ella le daba un aire a Mystogan, su mejor amigo de la infancia, que solo hasta ahora mantenían contacto por medio de cartas, Mystogan se había mudado a Canadá para cuidar a su madre enferma. La primera vez que vio a Gray, pensó que era Mystogan, pero se dio cuenta después que no lo era. Esperaba que Mystogan estuviera bien. Gray se removió suavemente en sus piernas, quedando boca arriba. Wendy se fijó que la mejilla de Gray estaba algo colorada, hace rato estaba durmiendo con la mejilla apoyada en su pierna.

Gray era guapo, eso era visible, no aparentaba los casi veintiocho años que decía que contaba. Wendy estiró un poco la mano, temblorosa, era loco lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero quería hacerlo, deberás que quería hacerlo. Con la punta de los dedos acaricio el cabello suave de Gray, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que estaba. Recorrió con su mano el cabello de Gray, ella se sentía muy cómoda en la presencia de él y no sabía porque. ¿Será porque era parecido a Mystogan? No, era porque se sentía admirada por la valentía de Gray, aunque también era algo imprudente, eso lo podía decir con certeza, a pesar de solo llevar unas horas de conocerlo, se sentía que lo conocía muy bien. Siguió recorriendo el cabello azulado de Gray con suavidad, incluso se atrevió a tocarle suavemente su frente y la punta de sus orejas, sus piernas estaban un poco entumidas, pero no le importaba.

-Juvia…- susurró Gray cambiando de posición otra vez, dándole la espalda a Wendy. Wendy quitó los dedos rápidamente, cuando Gray susurró ese nombre, sintió una pequeña incomodidad en su pecho, pero no le dio importancia. Solo que se preguntó ¿Quién era Juvia? ¿Sería su novia, su amiga o su hermana? Ni idea, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería saberlo para nada. Sentía que la respuesta de alguna manera, le incomodaría…

0/0

Lucy no sabía que caminos había tomado, solo se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio. Solo se dedico a abrir puertas al azar, había encontrado los baños y otras cuantas oficinas. Con Lisanna en su espalda, casi no se había encontrado con muertos, solo con unos cuantos y se los encontró porque Lisanna le había avisado en donde estaban. Lucy usó los cuchillos y no uso la escopeta. Debería de guardarla para algo importante, se sorprendió de que las enseñanzas de su padre de verdad estuvieran dando sus frutos. No había podido encontrar a Natsu en ninguna parte, y eso de verdad la preocupaba. Lisanna había parado de llorar hace rato, el estruendo que se escuchó en la entrada la había asustado. Lucy también se asustó, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Lucy bajó a Lisanna, para que la niña caminara, pensaba que estaba entumida al igual que su espalda. Sintió que Lisanna la tomaba del short, Lucy preparó los cuchillos por si sorpresas desagradables se presentaran. Pisó un zombi que se asomaba debajo de un choche, intentando agarrarla de los tobillos. Buscó un carro con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a uno con las llaves puestas. No había ninguno por ahora, la linterna parpadeo débilmente. Lucy le dio unos golpecitos para que alumbrara bien, la había encontrado en la sala de limpieza, estaba corriendo con buena racha, considerando lo salada que estaba. Lisanna le dio unos jaloncitos, Lucy la miró por encima de su hombro.

-Lucy-one-chan, tengo hambre- dijo con las mejillas rojas, Lucy no sabía si era de la pena o tenía fiebre. Se puso a su altura y tocó con suavidad su frente y sus mejillas, no, no tenía fiebre. Le sonrío tiernamente, le daba pena a la pobre criatura decirle que tenía hambre, a lo mejor pensaba que sería una molestia. Lucy sacó el morralito de debajo de su blusa, no había encontrado otro lugar mejor para guardar la pequeña bolsa que tenía la pistola y las golosinas. Le dio la bolsa con chocolatinas, ella todavía no tenía hambre, además tenía que guardar la comida para Lisanna o si no, para otro sobreviviente. Lisanna sonrío al ver los chocolates, Lucy se dio cuenta de que cuando sonreía, a ella se le marcaban unos hoyuelos adorables. Lucy le acaricio la cabeza, cuando la puerta lejana de la entrada al estacionamiento se abrió y se cerró con violencia. Lucy jaló a Lisanna detrás de ella, y preparó la escopeta, este muerto era diferente. Este corría, Lisanna apretó con fuerza los chocolates que Lucy le había dado, para darse valor. Ella quería ser valiente al igual que Lucy. Los pasos se acercaron a una velocidad, y la mano de Lucy empezó a temblar por los nervios, este muerto o monstruo no era como los demás. Estuvo a punto de disparar, cuando sintió un enorme alivio al ver una cabellera rosa despeinada…

-¡Natsu!-gritó con alegría al verlo correr hacia ella, Natsu la estrechó entre sus brazos y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Se alegraba verlo, como no tenía idea.

**Para todas las personas que siguen/leen mi fic, muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado todos estos meses. Realmente la pasé mal, tan así que no pude sentarme ni siquiera para escribir unos cuantos renglones, por mucho que intentaba no me salían las palabras. Y puede que en los próximos meses no actualice, porque me preparare para mi examen de la universidad, así que les pido mucha paciencia y que no dejen de leer esta historia. Si encuentro un descanso en mis estudios puede que suba, aun así, pido paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, Ayane…**


End file.
